The Paper Cut Catalyst
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Leonard and Penny decorate 4B for the holidays. Lenny Week Day 7: Holidays.


**And here's my final contribution for Lenny Week! Lenny Week Day 7: Holidays. Thanks so much to everyone who've been participating. It was a lot of fun. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

With their wedding to pay for, Leonard and Penny had decided not to go too crazy with gifts this Christmas, both agreeing to simply do a repeat present of what Penny had given Leonard the last two years in a row. It certainly left them with something extra special to do on Christmas morning. Twice. However, with a few days left until the twenty-fifth, the couple had put their focus on decorating apartment 4B, setting up Penny's purple tree and cardboard fireplace, with Leonard almost managing to not get a paper cut. Almost.

"It's always that damn mantelpiece," he grumbled as he watched Penny rub his wounded hand with her thumb.

Penny smirked. "Yeah, well, maybe in a few years we'll be somewhere with a real fireplace."

Leonard grinned, liking the sound of that. "No danger of paper cuts there."

His fiance nodded in agreement. "Just the risk of getting burned by a real fire."

The experimental physicist stared a moment before shaking his head. "Eh, who needs a fireplace, anyway."

"We need somewhere to hang all of your _Star Wars_ stockings!"

Leonard let his chin fall to his chest in mock defeat. "You just won't let me win today, will you?"

The blonde merely shrugged. "Seeing as it's Christmas, I probably should, but it's a lot less fun."

Leonard chuckled before stopping and looking thoughtful. "Okay, well maybe you'll give me this one. In this future, do you think we'll get a real tree instead of ..." he trailed off as he pointed at Penny's tree, face scrunching up in distaste. "This ... weird, purple thing."

"Hey!" Penny said defensively, going to stand next to the artificial piece of "greenery". "I happen to love this tree!"

"We don't have to get rid of it," Leonard argued. "We could put it behind the real one ... you know, where no one can see it."

His fiance rolled her eyes, but gave in. "I do like real Christmas trees," she admitted, sighing. "We always had one when I was growing up."

"I've always wanted one, but the most Sheldon would allow was the fake one."

Penny grinned knowingly. "Okay, real tree. But, you know you'll probably get splinters carrying it."

The experimental physicist snorted moving to place some decorations on the cardboard mantelpiece. "No, I won't. If anyone's going to be carrying that thing, it's you."

"I can't carry a whole tree by myself!" Penny looked down sheepishly when Leonard's eyes widened incredulously. "Okay, maybe I can, but I don't want to do all the work!"

"Don't worry, you won't have to. Our three kids will help you out." Penny did not appreciate the smug expression that came over her's future husband's face.

"You're still on those imaginary kids, huh?" The actress began busying herself with the purple tree, hanging more balls on it. "Well let it go 'cause there is no way I am pushing three kids outta me."

"Aw, come on," Leonard pleaded, grinning. He carefully pointed to the fireplace with the paper stockings glued on. "Can't you just imagine hanging five stockings on a fireplace someday with one that says 'Leonard Junior' on it."

"I can imagine killing you for naming our son 'Leonard Junior'," Penny replied.

Rolling his eyes, Leonard moved to help her with the tinsel. "But, seriously, you never think about that? Having kids and celebrating the holidays with them?"

The Nebraskan shrugged hesitantly. "Well, sure, I mean, I think about it a little, but why are you so hung up on three kids?"

The experimental physicist was silent a moment before sighing. "I don't know. I guess since there were three kids in my family, but we never did fun, normal family stuff together at Christmas or any other time, that it makes me want to have something better with my own kids."

For a moment, the blonde was touched, chest growing warm as she gave her fiance a sympathetic look. Then she noticed something.

"Wait," she said, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You're doing that fake sad thing!"

Leonard's head shot up, looking alarmed. "Whaaaaaat?" he asked awkwardly, the pitch of his voice rising.

Penny glared at him. "Just for that, I'm not giving you your Christmas present."

"Oh no, come on!" Leonard protested, hurrying after her as she turned her back on him and marched toward the kitchen. "How else are we supposed to get started on those three kids?" That final comment probably cost him next year's gift, too.


End file.
